


Change of Pace

by soo



Category: Pundit RPF (US), RPF - Punditslash
Genre: M/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007, recipient:sparkofmyteens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need to change things up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to technosage for speedy beta and the crew of #yuletide for encouragement.

Keith sighed as he reached his apartment door. It had been an exceptionally long day made worse by the argument he had with the producers of the night's Special Comment. All he wanted to do right now was to put his feet up, have a beer and watch the game in peace and quiet. He slipped the key in the door and pushed it open. He frowned when he noticed all the lights were on and the TV blaring. Cautiously, he crept forward, hoping to catch the intruder unaware.

He rounded the corner and paused. He took in the sight of Stephen sprawled across his couch, surrounded by a dozen or so take out boxes, a beer in one hand, and the remote in the other. Stephen looked like he was right at home. Keith's lips quirked. For all the time that Stephen spent at his place, he might as well be.

His peaceful night obviously wasn't going to happen now.

"I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to eat all this sushi myself," Stephen said by way of greeting.

"How did you get in here?"

Stephen grinned. "I bribed your doorman."

"I'll have to make sure he gets fired," Keith said with mock seriousness.

Stephen rolled his eyes. He patted the space next to him. "Come, sit. I have the game all cued up, a cold beer for you and your favorite sushi."

"Sushi and baseball? Have you been hanging out with Coop again?" Keith sat down on the couch and watched with some amusement as Stephen rearranged everything so that he was now sprawled on top of Keith.

"Anderson doesn't know a short stop from a designated hitter." Stephen loosened Keith's tie. "He wouldn't be caught dead watching baseball."

"True. But sushi?"

Stephen yanked the tie up and off of him. "Hey, you like it and we've been getting into a bit of a rut."

Keith's eyebrow rose. "A rut."

"You know watching the game, drinking beer, eating fast food, fucking the night away." Nimbly, he began to undo the buttons of Keith's shirt.

Keith batted Stephen's hands away. "Doesn't sound like a bad rut to me."

"Not bad." Unperturbed, Stephen leaned in for a kiss. "I just thought we should change it up a little," he whispered into Keith's ear.

"So sushi instead of fast food."

"Yes," Stephen said as he latched onto that spot that sent frissons of pleasure through Keith's whole body.

Keith pulled Stephen away from his neck and looked into Stephen's eyes. The playfulness was gone and in its place was desire. "Is that all you're changing?"

"Well, we could change..." Stephen licked his lips. "up the order of things."

"We should." Keith captured Stephen's face in his hands and brought him down for a deep kiss. "We wouldn't? want to be in a rut."

  



End file.
